Harold Jordan (2011)
Created By: AwesomeDymond Harold "Hal" Jordan is a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. He becomes the Green Lantern - a member of the Green Lantern Corps, an interstellar organization of police overseen by the Guardians of the Universe. Biography Green Lantern As a child Hal idolized his father, Martin Jordan, so when he died in a plane explosion Hal was devastated but still decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a fighter pilot. Becoming a pilot for Ferris Aircrafts he was irresponsible arriving late for an important trial of new U - CAV's. He and Carol Ferris competed against Intelligent fighter jets and due to Hal's determined attitude he successfully found a way to beat the fighter jets which broke the rules of engagement and nearly cost Ferris Aircrafts the contract. When Abin Sur's ship crashes on Earth, Hal was chosen and carried to Sur's crash site, becoming the first human member of the Green Lantern Corps. After being collected by Thomas Kalmaku, Hal recites the Green Lantern oath. He manages to create a giant fist construct when some employees who lost their jobs thanks to Hal tried to beat him up. Hal was then transported to Oa for training. Being trained by Tomar - Re, Kilowog and finally Sinestro. Sinestro does not believe Hal to be worthy to wear the ring. Hal agrees and returns to Earth where, as Green Lantern, he saves Senator Robert Hammond's life as well as Carol's. Hal reveals the power of the ring to Thomas who persuades him to go see Carol as the "hero always gets the girl". So Hal goes to see Carol who recognizes Hal behind the mask. The couple reconnect but their moment of happiness is cut short when Carol decides she doesn't want to be hurt again. Hal is alerted by his ring of trouble and fights Hector Hammond who attempts to kill his father a second time. Hammond realises through visions that Hal is the mysterious Green Lantern and defeats the hero whilst successfully killing his father. Hal returns to Oa where Sinestro has persuaded the Guardians to create a yellow power ring. Hal convinces them not to use it and instead help him save the Earth from Parallax who has nearly reached it. The Guardians refuse to help but Hal decides to return to fight anyway. He encounters Hector once more, now in an electric wheelchair. Hector threatens to inject Carol with Parallax's D.N.A. to make her like Hector. Hal removes his ring and offers it to Hector in exchange for Carol. Hector accepts, thinking he has won when Hal reveals that to wield the ring you have to be chosen. Parallax arrives and sucks out Hector's soul, killing him. Hal tries to reach his ring so he can fight Parallax but instead gets lifted by Parallax who tries to feed on his fear. Carol passes Hal his ring and he becomes Green Lantern once again, fighting Parallax and trying to overcome fear. He leads Parallax towards the sun using what Kilowog taught him about gravitational pull. Parallax is drawn into the sun and killed. Hal is exhausted and not strong enough to escape the gravitational pull and begins to fall towards the sun when a construct pulls him out. Sinestro, Kilowog and Tomar - Re had saved him. The four Lanterns return to Oa where Sinestro commends Hal's efforts and informs the Corps that the enemy has been defeated. Hal returns to Earth and rekindles his relationship with Carol. Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters After Parallax is defeated, Amon Sur arranges a funeral for his father, Abin Sur. Manhunters attack Oa and it falls to Hal to protect Oa and try to prevent the Manhunters stealing the yellow energy of fear. The Manhunters escape with some of the energy and are pursued by Kilowog back to Biot. While Hal goes to Zamaron to protect Queen Aga'po, leader of the Zamarons, from the Manhunter threat. She becomes possessed for a time but Hal eventually frees her from the Manhunters' control. Hal then travels to Biot to aid Kilowog, destroying the Manhunters' weapons and rescuing Kilowog only to realise that Amon Sur is the traitor and is planning to attack Oa. Hal intercepts him on Oa and defeats the Ungaran before he can fulfill his plans. Personality Traits Hal is a very immature person, but he is also fearless, having defeated Parallax. It was thought that no Green Lantern could defeat him. Powers and Abilities Powers Hal posseses no superhuman powers, but with his Green Power Ring, he can do many things that a normal human cannot, like fly, create solid light constructs, forcefields, and anything the ring and his imagination will allow him to do. Abilities Indomitable Will: Hal Jordan's will has been described as the greatest in the universe. His power is only limited by his own imagination, making him one of the most powerful Green Lanterns in the universe. He has defeated Parallax, who was destroyed five Green Lanterns earlier, including Hal’s predecessor, Abin Sur. Green Power Power Ring Mastery: Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburn" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. Strength Level Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: With his Power Ring Hal has demonstrated the ability to resist the gravitational force of Earth's "yellow" sun which is enormous considering the size and weight of the sun. Athletic Strength: Without his power ring his strength is athletic for a man his size, build, and age who rarely engages in physical activity. Paraphernalia Weapon(s) Green Power Ring: A Green Power Ring is considered the "most powerful weapon in the universe" by the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lantern Corps. The Ring can generate absolutely anything imaginable by the owner of the ring meaning it has unlimited power. It also gives the wearer of the ring a field of protection meaning that they can withstand gun shots and things that would kill a normal person. Here's some uses he has demonstrated; *'Kamikaze Jets:' Hal uses his ring to create a jet that kamikaze's his target. *'Pistons:' Hal uses his ring to create powerful pistons to mash his targets. *'Saws:' Hal uses his ring to create a saw to cut his targets. *'Swords:' Hal uses his ring to create a sword to slash and stab his target. *'Gatling Gun:' Hal uses his ring to create a gattling gun to shred his targets. *'Flight:' Hal uses his ring to fly at speeds massively faster than lightspeed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Hal uses his ring to light or bash incredibly heavy and/ or dense objects. *'Barrier:' Hal's ring automatically shields him from basic assaults, but when the need arises Hal may use his ring to further protect himself with a force - field construct. *'Etc., Etc., Etc.' Relationships Green Lantern - His superhero identity *Carol Ferris - Love interest *Thaal Sinestro - Mentor *Kilowog - Mentor *Tomar - Re - Mentor *Abin Sur - Predecessor *Hector Hammond - Enemy *Parallax - Enemy *Thomas Kalmaku - Best friend *Martin Jordan - Father *Jessica Jordan - Mother *Jack Jordan - Brother *Jim Jordan - Brother *Jason Jordan - Nephew *Janice Jordan - Sister-in-law Appearances/ Actors Canon (1 film) *''Green Lantern'' (First appearance) - Ryan Reynolds Please Comment Below When commenting please remember: on how accurate this page is; on how good the grammar is; and sign all comments with -- ~ ~ ~ ~ --, otherwise they: won't get mentioned; will be deleted. -- AwesomeDymond 23:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC)